


Top Secret

by Ryoko_Chan_BR (Ryoko_chan)



Series: O Capitão [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, Getting Together, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Secrets, Touching, so much porn, the underage warning is because kise is probably 17
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:16:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29977941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryoko_chan/pseuds/Ryoko_Chan_BR
Summary: Angustiado com o tratamento frio e indiferente que vinha recebendo se seu amado capitão desde que se beijaram pela primeira vez, Kise acaba descobrindo alguns segredos incríveis de Kasamatsu.E também revelando alguns dos seus.
Relationships: Kasamatsu Yukio/Kise Ryouta
Series: O Capitão [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2204973





	Top Secret

Kasamatsu parecia especialmente desconfortável e distante naquela noite, o que deixava Kise ainda mais inseguro e chateado do que vinha sentindo. Desde que se beijaram depois do jogo contra Toou, o capitão estava se portando de maneira estranha, evitando-o ao máximo e fingindo que nada havia acontecido.

“Talvez ele tivesse se arrependido, talvez estivesse com nojo” o louro pensava desolado. Não era todo mundo que aceitava de boa um homem apaixonado por si.

“Mas ele me beijou de volta...”

Sim! O senpai o havia puxado para um beijo também. Mas poderia ter sido só o calor do momento... Ou pior ainda, pena.

“Toda vez que eu tento falar a respeito ou ele ignora ou muda de assusto...” pensava triste. Era como se aquele momento não tivesse significado nada para o outro, “... ou me dá um soco...”

–KISE! –A voz grave e irritada finalmente o despertou de seus devaneios. – Tá dormindo, é? Qual a resposta da décima primeira?

–Ah! – O loiro balbuciou confuso, buscando apressadamente a questão em seu caderno – Err... Hum... Sete...? – Mais perguntou do que respondeu, o que lhe resultou em um pesado livro de matemática jogado contra sua face –Senpaiiii... Não me bate no rosto, eu tenho um ensaio fotográfico amanhã! – Choramingou, mas apenas por costume. Não havia doído ou provocado qualquer dano de fato. Podia-se dizer que atos como aquele haviam se transformado em quase demonstrações de carinho depois de tanto apanhar de seu amado capitão.

–Você tem cérebro para quê, afinal? Você aprende as jogadas de todo mundo, mas não aprende álgebra?

–Desculpa, senpai... – O mais alto pediu já com os olhos úmidos. Sentia-se verdadeiramente um imprestável naquele momento – Eu realmente não entendi esse assunto e eu estou com um pouco de sono, ontem eu fiquei fotografando até tarde... – Tentou se explicar, gesticulando exageradamente.

–Você não pode deixar seu trabalho atrapalhar seus estudos – O mais velho disse com um suspiro cansado, batendo de leve com sua mão no topo da cabeça do louro, tranquilizando-o um pouco – Lembre-se que se você não tirar pelo menos um C nessa prova, não vai pode continuar no time de basquete... – Comentou aborrecido, levantando-se em seguida – Eu vou fazer café para você, continue tentando resolver as outras, depois eu te explico esse problema.

O louro ficou por um tempo observando a porta pela qual o veterano saíra. “O senpai é tão paciente comigo...” – Pensou em meio a um suspiro.

O fato era que Kasamatsu estava desde tarde tentando enfiar os assuntos de álgebra na mente de Kise e não desistira, por mais que parecesse uma missão impossível. Sua cabeça parecia girar e ele realmente não estava conseguindo raciocinar direito, mas ao contrário do que dissera, a culpa não era do sono, mas sim do lugar em que se encontravam.

“O quarto do senpai...” – Pensava novamente perdido em devaneios, observando seus arredores em vez de tentar resolver as questões que lhe foram passadas – “Tantos livros... E pôsteres de basquete. Ah! Ele tem mangás também!” – Surpreendeu-se um pouco ao observar uma das tantas prateleiras perfeitamente arrumadas. “Que tipo de mangá ele gosta?” – Perguntou-se curioso, afinal Kasamatsu em nada aparentava ser do tipo otaku.

O ala deu uma olhada para a porta, pensando se deveria ou não olhar. Frustrado e temeroso, apenas suspirou mais uma vez, deixando os livros na mesinha baixa e os pensamentos de lado. Olhou de relance para a cama de solteiro – Esses lençóis devem ter o cheiro do senpai... – Pensou quase delirante, deitando-se sobre o tatame, desejando estar naquela cama e enfiar a cara no travesseiro do outro.

Poderia ter ficado por quanto tempo quisesse naquela fantasia tola, mas quando seus olhos então se depararam com um considerável amontoado de revistas debaixo da cama, sua atenção foi despertada como se tivesse sido atingindo por um raio.

“Pornô?” – Pensou o óbvio enquanto uma angústia se espalhava por sua garganta, por seu peito e por fim embrulhava seu estômago.

Ora, por que se sentia tão mal? Ele mesmo tinha algumas em seu quarto. Não tantas, mas tinha algumas. Era normal para jovens da idade deles... Muito embora ele nem olhasse para as suas. Haviam sido todas presentes de seu pai, o qual não fazia ideia de que fotos de mulheres nuas não tinham qualquer efeito sobre si. 

Mas a questão definitivamente não era essa. A questão era imaginar Kasamatsu – seu amado Kasamatsu se tocando enquanto olhava para as fotos sensuais de alguma mulher. Aquilo feria seus sentimentos de uma forma tola e irracional e mesmo tendo ciência disso, não conseguia evitar.

“Que tipo de garota será que o senpai gosta?” Perguntou-se um tanto melancólico enquanto se lembrava da conversa que tivera com Moriyama. “O senpai tinha uma namorada.” – Pensou enciumado.

Não suportando aquela angustiante curiosidade, ele olhou para a porta para ter certeza de que não seria pego em flagrante. Afastou-se um pouco mais para perto da cama. A mão trêmula e curiosa alcançou a revista do topo, trazendo-a para diante de seus olhos, os quais logo se arregalaram em susto.

Era a sua face estampada na capa da revista que continha o seu mais recente ensaio fotográfico publicado. Ainda atônito, incapaz de acreditar naquilo, puxou para si a pilha toda de revistas, olhando apressadamente, observando a coleção cuidadosamente organizada por data de publicação. Eram quase trinta, e todas continham ensaios seus.

Sua surpresa só foi interrompida – ou acrescida – quando o som abafado de algo caindo sobre o tatame adentrou seus ouvidos.

Como se fosse um gato pego no flagra após alguma travessura, o corpo de Kise se retesou todo em um pulo ainda sentado, de modo que ele viu de relance duas canecas felizmente intactas sobre o piso macio e agora manchado. Em sua mente mil explicações e mil pedidos de desculpas apareciam e se misturavam de forma muito veloz e confusa, mas ele não conseguia proferir nenhuma delas. Era como se estivesse paralisado, incapaz de respirar, de falar ou até de erguer o rosto para encarar a face certamente furiosa de Kasamatsu. Provavelmente ficaria daquela maneira até que o baixinho lhe desse os merecidos cascudos e broncas.

Mas os cascudos e broncas não vieram, o que praticamente obrigou o modelo a verificar o que acontecia. Levantou a cabeça bem vagarosamente, com medo de receber um chute na cara a qualquer instante, mas nada o atingiu além da visão de seu capitão aparentemente paralisado, os olhos arregalados e a face absurdamente corada.

Sempre achara Kasamatsu adorável, mas vê-lo tão envergonhado fez com que o coração de Kise praticamente se desfizesse em emoção. Sem pensar duas vezes, o louro se levantou. Sua face era agora ornada pelo sorriso mais encantador, feliz e ridículo possível. Ignorando completamente as imensas poças de café no chão, ele foi até o mais velho, abraçando-o em seguida.

Aquele gesto fez com que o cérebro do moreno finalmente conseguisse assimilar o que acontecia, tornando sua vergonha ainda mais intensa. Então era verdade? Então Kise havia de fato descoberto seu segredo?

Aflito, o mais velho tentou se desvencilhar dos braços do louro, mas antes que pudesse falar ou fazer qualquer coisa, seus lábios foram selados pelos de Kise. O choque persistiu até o momento em que sentiu o contato da língua úmida e quente tentando adentrar sua boca. Em sua agonia, o mais velho não apenas conseguiu forças para empurrar Kise para longe de si, como ainda conseguiu concluir seu ato com um pisão no tronco dele. O capitão, vermelho tanto de fúria quanto de vergonha, logo gritou com o ala:

–O que pensa que está fazendo, imbecil!?!?

–Senpai... – O louro gemeu choroso – Eu só fiquei tão feliz que... – Sua resposta foi interrompida por outro chute.

–Cale a boca e trate de limpar a sujeira que você fez!

–Mas... Mas foi o senpai que derrubou!

–POR SUA CULPA. POR MEXER NO QUE NÃO DEVIA, MALDITO! – Berrou nervoso, sem se importar com o que os vizinhos poderiam pensar, muito embora estivesse aliviado com o fato de seus pais não estarem em casa.

O tom de voz do veterano pareceu finalmente fazer com que Kise notasse o desconforto que suas ações haviam lhe causado. Sentindo-se culpado, o louro abaixou o rosto e suspirou fundo, murmurando em seguida:

–Desculpe...

Kasamatsu não disse nada, apenas olhou para baixo também, encarando as xícaras jogadas no chão. Ele se sentia tão revoltado e tão humilhado que sequer conseguia falar ou levantar a mão para o calouro. Diante daquele clima tão pesado, o modelo sabia que teria que se esforçar para ser perdoado, e por isso, tomando coragem, levou sua mão direita até a do mais velho, segurando-a firme.

–Desculpe, senpai... Mas eu fiquei tão feliz que eu não me contive. Eu estava me sentindo inseguro, sabe? Desde aquele dia você tem me evitado, não tem falado a respeito... Eu pensei que tinha se arrependido de nosso beijo. Mas quando eu notei que o senpai repara em mim, que tem minhas revistas em vez de revistas pornôs...

–Pornôs? –O mais velho indagou, finalmente levantando o rosto para encarar Kise, querendo saber de onde o tema havia surgido.

–É que eu escondo minhas pornôs debaixo da cama, para minha mãe não ver, então pensei que o senpai fizesse o mesmo. – Explicou com um sorriso sem-graça – Por isso, quando eu vi aquele monte de revistas, eu fiquei com ciúmes... Eu queria também saber que tipo de menina que o senpai gostava... Mas quando vi que todas aquelas revista eram sobre mim, eu fiquei muito feliz. – Concluiu sorrindo em genuína felicidade, exibindo a própria face um pouco corada – Você poderia me perdoar, senpai?

Se fosse possível, o mais velho coraria um pouco mais, mas como seu rosto já havia alcançado o limite de vermelhidão possível, tudo que ele pôde fazer foi mais uma vez desviar o olhar daquelas íris douradas que brilhavam e tremiam em ansiedade.

–Eu também tenho que pedir desculpas... – Começou a falar baixo, quase fazendo bico de tão contrariado que se sentia. – Eu não tenho agido bem com você. Desde aquele dia, eu não sabia como te encarar, como falar com você. E como você parecia continuar o mesmo, continuou perambulando com as garotas para cima e para baixo... – O mais velho travou ao dizer aquilo, apertando um pouco a mão de Kise. Estava tão envergonhado que sentia seus olhos arderem. – Eu pensei que aquilo tivesse sido coisa de momento e eu tentei agir como se nada tivesse acontecido. Eu sinceramente não tinha ideia que isso estava te afetando, então...

–Senpai... Você ficou com ciúmes por causa das minhas fãs? – Indagou um pouco confuso.

–E não era para ficar?!?!

–Mas eu tinha dito que gostava de você!

–E na manhã seguinte estava flertando com aquele bando de meninas!

–Flertando? Mas eu sou gay! Você não deveria ter ciúmes de mim com mulheres!

–E como diabos eu iria adivinhar que você era gay?! – Perguntou mais alto, sendo novamente tomado pela irritação enquanto puxava sua mão.

–Eu tinha dito que gostava do senpai! Hétero que eu não seria! – Também disse mais alto, segurando com mais força a mão do moreno, não deixando que ele se soltasse.

–Mas tem caras que saem com homens e mulheres!

–Mas eu não sou um deles!

–Eu não tinha como saber!

–Você podia ter perguntado para mim... – O loiro concluiu baixinho, soltando enfim a mão de Kasamatsu.

Tal gesto fez com que o veterano se sentisse ainda mais culpado de modo que dessa vez ele que tomara a iniciativa de abraçar Kise, puxando-o pelo pescoço para que pudesse acolher o rosto do mais novo contra seu peito.

–Desculpe, Kise...

Apesar de ter ficado todo torto em uma posição ridícula e totalmente desconfortável graças à diferença de altura deles, o louro sentiu-se muito feliz com aquele gesto. Fechou seus olhos apenas para poder aproveitar melhor a sensação, enquanto as mãos do capitão começavam a acariciar seus cabelos.

“O coração do senpai está batendo tão forte... Ele parece até estar tremendo um pouco, deve estar nervoso. Hum... O corpo dele é tão quente e ele cheira tão bem. É um cheiro másculo e gostoso...” – O mais novo seguia se perdendo em devaneios e poderia ter ficado assim para sempre se não fosse uma questão que logo o incomodou.

–Senpai... – Chamou baixinho, lentamente desfazendo aquele abraço.

–Que foi?

“Estou ficando excitado.” – O pensamento veio, mas obviamente não foi proferido. Corando um pouco, o loiro achou melhor se controlar, afastando-se do moreno.

–Desculpe, eu estou todo torto. –Respondeu com um risinho sem-graça. – Hum... É melhor a gente limpar isso logo. –Suspirou em seguida, agachando-se para recolher as duas xícaras. O moreno, um tanto aturdido, apenas concordou. – Hum, vai ter que retirar as placas de tatame para mandar lavar depois. Fale para a sua mãe que eu faço questão de pagar a limpeza, viu? – Ele sorriu ainda mais sem-graça, estendendo as canecas para que Kasamatsu as pegasse.

O mais velho pegou as duas canecas, e as olhou um tanto angustiado. Ele chegou a se virar na direção da cozinha, mas logo em seguida desistiu. Depositando a porcelana de qualquer jeito numa das prateleiras de sua estante, o menor encarou seriamente o outro.

–Kise... Você quer me beijar? – Indagou sério, surpreendendo o mais novo.

Fazendo apenas um meneio de cabeça, Kise deu um passo na direção do capitão, abraçando-o de forma cuidadosa e necessitada, como se o mais velho pudesse quebrar caso não se controlasse. Os dois se olhavam profundamente nos olhos, e na face de ambos era notável alguma vermelhidão. Estavam nervosos e nem sabiam o motivo.

Seus olhos então se fecharam e suas bocas se tocaram, bem lenta e suavemente. A pressão ínfima dava liberdade para que os lábios de um sentissem a suavidade dos lábios do outro, criando novas necessidades. A língua de Kise fora a primeira a se aventurar, passando pelos lábios do mais velho, provando deles e provocando-os, convidando a outra língua.

Aquele convite foi prontamente aceito e sem mais conseguir se fazer de rogado, Kasamatsu levou suas mãos até a nuca do louro, puxando-o com relativa força para si enquanto seus lábios se abriam para capturar os de Kise em um beijo voraz, quase desesperado.

Aquilo fez com que o louro se lembrasse do beijo que Kasamatsu lhe dera no dia do jogo. Fora exatamente daquele jeito: um tanto bruto e desajeitado, mas muito intenso e necessitado.

O modelo gostava daquele beijo.

Fazia com que ele se sentisse amado e desejado.

Fazia com que ele amasse e desejasse ainda mais.

Correspondendo habilmente àquele beijo, as mãos do louro, que até então passeavam suavemente pelas fortes costas do capitão, ganharam força e se encaixaram perfeitamente na curva lombar, puxando o corpo menor para si, fazendo com que se colassem. A intensidade daquele beijo fazia com que suas respirações se tornassem descompassadas enquanto o calor intenso compartilhado tingia de rubro ambas as faces.

Aquele contato, todavia, evidenciou a Kasamatsu um detalhe que o deixou profundamente perturbado: havia algo quente e firme sendo pressionado contra seu abdômen.

O veterano quase mordeu a língua de Kise ao se dar conta disso, sobretudo porque tal fato lhe trouxe consciência de que estava na mesma condição. Para seu desespero completo, nesse exato momento o louro pressionava a própria coxa entre suas pernas, provocando ainda mais sua excitação e fazendo com que uma descarga elétrica subisse por sua espinha.

Desesperado com a situação, o mais velho interrompeu o beijo em busca de ar e bom senso. Não conseguiu nem um, nem o outro. Totalmente alheio aos conflitos de Kasamatsu, tudo que Kise fez foi puxar o moreno ainda mais para si, de modo que pudesse sentir melhor o volume dele contra sua coxa. Seus lábios agora totalmente vermelhos trataram de buscar o cândido pescoço do mais velho, depositando ali uma suave mordida e em seguida uma intensa lambida que subiu até o lóbulo da orelha, terminando em mais uma suave mordida, deveras provocante, e uma declaração:

–Eu te amo, senpai. – Ele sussurrou, sua voz suave ganhando um sedutor tom rouco e febril. – Muito. – Completou, emendando mais uma mordidinha que fez o corpo o moreno se arrepiar todo, deixando-o perdido naquela sensação.

Ao terminar aquela ação, o belo modelo encarou seu amante. Seus olhos dourados detinham o mesmo charme sedutor que sua voz e brilhavam em seriedade. Provavelmente Kise esperava ouvir um ‘eu também’ em resposta, mas o mais velho estava nervoso demais para proferir qualquer coisa.

Aparentemente o loiro compreendia a dificuldade de Kasamatsu. Na verdade, chegava a achar adorável a timidez dele e, apenas por isso, não se importou com o silêncio que se seguiu. Por mais que não tivesse recebido o ‘eu também’ pelo qual tanto ansiava, estava satisfeito com as palavras que seu veterano havia dito anteriormente. Para o loiro o que importava agora era fazer com que o mais velho soubesse o quão sérios e verdadeiros eram seus sentimentos. Tendo em mente aquele objetivo tão nobre, soube que não deveria temer ou se fazer de rogado: deveria abrir seu coração e entregar-se sem medo, e quem sabe assim Kasamatsu se sentiria seguro para fazer o mesmo.

–Senpai... Eu posso te tocar? – Pediu em um novo sussurro, seu tom era necessitado e temeroso, enquanto sua mão apalpava furtivamente o volume nas calças do veterano, fazendo com que este se retesasse todo com a sensação.

Diante daquela pergunta, sua respiração, seu coração, o mundo e o tempo, tudo pareceu parar para Kasamatsu, excerto a adrenalina que corria loucamente por sua corrente sanguínea. O silêncio impôs-se de forma opressiva sobre seus pulmões e sua garganta, gerando uma aura pesada de tensão ao seu redor.

–...Senpai...? – A voz do loiro surgiu mais uma vez, ainda mais tímida e insegura do que antes, mas esperançosa o suficiente para fazer com que o mundo do mais velho voltasse a girar e ser palpável.

Antes que o capitão pudesse dar-se conta, seu coração já batia insanamente contra o peito. O nervosismo e a secura em sua garganta contribuíam para que a ausência de resposta se unisse ao seu olhar arregalado na construção de uma cena verdadeiramente tragicômica.

Contaminado por todo aquele nervosismo, Kise quase se arrependeu de ter feito a famigerada pergunta. Mas se por um lado imperava a vontade de voltar no tempo e mudar tudo, por outro urgiam desejos contidos que se impunham na forma da ereção que era massacrada por suas calças. Em meio àquela batalha que o louro travava em sua mente, apenas Kasamatsu poderia dar o veredicto.

Por algum motivo desconhecido, provavelmente por sua inexperiência, Kasamatsu mais uma vez sentiu medo. Aquela proximidade... O que aconteceria a seguir? O menor engoliu em seco. Estava nervoso demais e estava se odiando por aquilo. Ele era um homem, não? Por que ter medo? E também não era como se Kise quisesse...

...E se Kise quisesse ir até o final?

Aquele pensamento passou por sua cabeça como um relâmpago: rápido e destruidor. Se Kise quisesse ‘ir até o final’ com ele, não saberia o que fazer. Não estava pronto! Como se não bastasse ser virgem, ele ainda havia pesquisado na internet umas coisas quase assustadoras sobre o sexo anal, sobre como poderia ser doloroso e sobre como era recomendável uma “limpeza prévia”.

Em seu pânico, o moreno viu-se obrigado a perguntar:

–Só tocar...?

–Só tocar, nada mais. E eu juro que paro se você não gostar. – O loiro respondeu, seus olhos brilhando esperançosos e serenos ao mesmo tempo.

–...Pode... – Respondeu com um fio de voz, a face corada e os olhos baixos.

O loiro piscou algumas vezes, incrédulo, mas muito feliz. Ele sorriu antes de pegar a mão do mais velho e o puxar na direção da cama.

O moreno sentiu seus passos muito pesados e lentos. No fundo era como se nada daquilo estivesse acontecendo. Estava nervoso demais, ansioso demais, excitado demais para pensar direito. E estar indo para a cama só ajudava a piorar sua situação. No chão, a pilha de revistas o fez corar e travar ainda mais ante a lembrança das vezes que se masturbara ali mesmo vendo aquelas fotos de Kise. Sentia-se um pervertido e Kise seria a inocente vítima de seus pensamentos impudicos.

A vítima que agora se propunha a tocá-lo.

A vítima que o beijara.

A vítima que o amava.

Kasamatsu respirou fundo e sentou-se na cama, tentando acalmar seus pensamentos. Sentia as palmas das mãos geladas pelo nervosismo e a situação parecia piorar à medida que as mãos de Kise se direcionavam ao seu torso, adentrando por debaixo da sua camiseta.

Kise ergueu um pouco aquela peça de roupa, de modo que seus dedos pudessem tatear a definição dos músculos abdominais. O louro estava aparentemente encantado com a possibilidade de enfim tocar o corpo que por tanto tempo apenas admirara, e por isso agora o fazia com todo cuidado e adoração possíveis.

Uma vez que o capitão parecia aceitar bem aquilo, ele se atreveu a pedir:

–Você poderia tirar a camiseta, senpai?

Kasamatsu respirou fundo e fechou os olhos, tentando manter-se calmo. Retirou a camiseta, envergonhado demais para encarar o olhar admirado do louro sobre seu peitoral, sobretudo, envergonhado demais para encarar como a língua dele ia de encontro aos seus mamilos.

Aquilo certamente era excitante, mas constrangedor também, o mais velho pensou enquanto se controlava para não deixar escapar um som sequer. Uma tarefa que se tornou ainda mais difícil quando os dentes de Kise se impuseram delicadamente contra os mamilos túrgidos e sensíveis.

Em um suspiro, Kasamatsu perguntou-se se valia a pena resistir àquele toque. Não tardou a ter certeza que o melhor a fazer seria se entregar, pois nesse exato momento as ágeis mãos do ala abriam suas calças apressadamente, expondo a cueca branca que aprisionava todo o volume de Kasamatsu.

–Senpai, você está todo melado... – Comentou admirado enquanto sua mão se infiltrava furtivamente por debaixo da peça de roupa que já tinha algumas partes semitransparentes graças à umidade.

–Cale a boca, imbecil! – Respondeu irritado, controlando sua vontade de socar o mais novo. Aquele comentário definitivamente não se fazia necessário.

–É que é sexy, senpai... – Disse enquanto as pontas de seus dedos deslizavam pela extensão do membro do mais velho, para então finalmente abaixar sua cueca expô-lo completamente.

Estava totalmente ereto e rijo, e brilhante pelas gotas de prazer que já escapuliam.

O mais velho desviou novamente o olhar. Por mais que fosse interessante ver seu falo nas mãos de Kise, a vergonha era grande demais. Mas eram os dois homens, certo? Kise tinha um igual, logo, não deveria se sentir tão envergonhado. Quantas vezes não tinham visto um o corpo do outro após os treinos? Não deveria ficar tão nervoso. Além disso, Kise prometera que só iria toc...

–O-o-o que você está fazendo? – Perguntou assustado, tão logo sentiu um toque particularmente quente e úmido contra sua glande. Ele havia arregalado seus olhos para encarar o mais novo, mas tudo que viu foi a cabeleira loura ocultando seu baixo ventre.

O loiro obviamente não se deu ao trabalho de responder, apenas se separou momentaneamente para despir de vez o menor, puxando de uma vez só as calças e a cueca dele. Em seguida, empurrou o tronco do capitão até que ele se deitasse na cama. Queria que o mais velho pudesse ver muito bem o que aconteceria.

Ainda um pouco desorientado, Kasamatsu aceitou repousar suas costas no colchão, mantendo a cabeça erguida e encostada no travesseiro enquanto seus olhos azuis escuros se mantinham fixos nos lábios que mais uma vez desciam até seu baixo-ventre, observando como o modelo distribuía alguns beijinhos amorosos para então voltar a lambê-lo.

Aquela língua quente, macia e aveludada percorria com habilidade e avidez a extensão pulsante de seu membro, por vezes agraciando sua glande com mordidas tão suaves que mal poderiam ser nomeadas assim. O encontro calculado da pele sensível aos dentes do louro fez com que o veterano acabasse por soltar um gemido alto demais para seus padrões de pudor – se bem que naquela situação, qualquer som seria alto demais para seu orgulho.

Kise aparentemente gostou do som que escutou, empenhando-se ainda mais em sua felação. Se Kasamatsu achava que o paraíso havia sido alcançado com aquelas simples lambidas, jamais seria capaz de descrever o que sentira quando os lábios de Kise o envolveram, acolhendo-o por completo em sua boca, sugando-o de uma maneira tão voraz que o capitão teve que se controlar bravamente para não soltar outro vergonhoso gemido.

A quentura, a umidade, a macies; nenhum destes aspectos poderiam ser descritos por qualquer palavra do vasto vocabulário do mais velho. Tudo que ele poderia fazer era sentir a língua do louro que o percorria e o pressionava contra o céu da boca enquanto os belos lábios rosados selavam-se ao seu redor, sugando vorazmente e ocasionando alguns barulhos muito constrangedores.

Na necessidade de acreditar, Kasamatsu superou seu pudor e se permitiu levar uma das mãos aos cabelos de Kise, acariciando-os, como se aquele ato pudesse lhe dar certeza de que aquilo era real, uma vez que seus olhos não conseguiam cumprir tal papel. Por mais incrível que parecesse, ver a boca de Kise contra seu baixo-ventre tornava tudo ainda mais surreal e prazeroso, pois como se não bastassem suas ações, o louro ainda mantinha abertos seus belos olhos, encarando-o e praticamente hipnotizando-o com aquele provocante olhar dourado.

O loiro era bom naquilo, incrivelmente bom, e por um instante o mais velho pensou em perguntar onde diabos ele havia aprendido a fazer aquilo com a boca. Se não o fez, foi por uma ponta de ciúmes unida ao medo de destruir o clima do momento e, sobretudo, pela incapacidade de articular palavras perante o prazer que lhe era proporcionado.

Apesar de seus esforços em se conter, o capitão não pôde evitar que sua respiração se transformasse em um lânguido suspiro de puro deleite, o qual logo deu origem a mais suspiros tão carregados em prazer quanto. Em meio a seu delicioso desespero, os dedos do veterano se afundaram mais nos finos fios de cabelo loiro do ala, utilizando-se talvez de mais força do que deveriam. E ainda assim, foi impossível impedir mais um gemido contido.

E deu mais um, dois gemidos rouco antes de permitir que sua voz se libertasse junto ao aviso desesperado enquanto sua mão puxava os cabelos loiros para longe de si:

-Pare Kise! ...Eu vou... Hum..! – Não conseguiu concluir a sentença, pois o calouro o impediu, resistindo em sua posição e chupando-o com ainda mais vigor do que vinha fazendo.

Fora de propósito, o mais velho soube pelo brilho sacana, quase perverso que aquele olhar dourado detinha. Era como se aqueles olhos lhe sussurrassem com a voz embargada em perversão:

“Goza”

O mais velho não viu outra saída senão obedecer àquela ordem não dita. Uma vez que diante daquela boca não havia pudor que resistisse, Kasamatsu fechou fortemente os olhos e se entregou ao supremo e quase torturante prazer que lhe era imposto.

Um gemido longo e rouco escapou do fundo da garganta do moreno e ao seu fim ele abriu os olhos para ver diante de si os lábios rosados melados pela saliva e por algo mais que o pequeno não se atreveria a mencionar.

“Ele engoliu?”

Sentiu vontade de virar o rosto de tão envergonhado que se encontrava, mas a visão do louro limpando o canto de sua boca com o polegar e lambendo-o em seguida era bela demais para não ser apreciada. Tudo que Kasamatsu pôde fazer foi tentar respirar fundo enquanto observava a sensual visão que lhe era ofertada. Soltou os cabelos de Kise e suspirou, quase não acreditando em tudo que sentira.

Fechou os olhos pouco depois, mas antes que pudesse acalmar a respiração, teve seus lábios mais uma vez tomados em um beijo que já se iniciou profundo, voraz e apaixonado. Para Kasamatsu aquele beijo parecia estranho, não apenas pelo gosto um tanto amargo de sua própria semente se espalhando por suas línguas, mas, acima de tudo, por conta do sabor de desespero e desejo que advinha de sua forma e de sua essência.

Mas não durou muito. O louro logo separou suas bocas, dando um beijo na bochecha do mais velho para então tentar se aconchegar no peito do veterano, por mais que a cama de solteiro não permitisse que isso fosse feito adequadamente. A excitação de Kise era visível, e aparentemente sofrível também. Sua compleição corada deixava claro o que ele estava sentindo, mas que por algum motivo tinha receio de falar.

Ainda um pouco envergonhado com toda a situação, o mais velho levou sua mão direita até o colo do mais novo, o qual pareceu levar um choque daquele contato, seus músculos tensionaram-se em um espasmo.

–Não precisa, senpai! –Disse nervoso, tentando afastar aquela mão de si, deixando o veterano mais do que confuso.

–Vai dizer que não tá mais excitado? –Perguntou, chegando a apalpar um volume considerável entre as pernas do modelo.

–Não! Não é isso! Mas você não precisa se forçar a me tocar, senpai. – Respondeu agoniado enquanto mais uma vez se esforçava para manter as mãos de Kasamatsu longe de si.

–Por quê? Você não quer? – O mais velho indagou, sentando-se na cama para encarar Kise e quem sabe compreender o motivo daquela estranha recusa.

O mais novo travara ante aquela pergunta. Se queria ser tocado por Kasamatsu? Mais do que tudo. Porém, um receio morava bem no fundo do seu peito.

–Você nunca esteve com um homem antes, não é, senpai?

–É claro que não! –Respondeu imediatamente, apenas depois ponderando que aquilo certamente soaria no mínimo ofensivo a um gay.

E tanto soou que o louro desviou o olhar, seu rosto adornado por um sorriso melancólico.

–Eu sei que o senpai gosta de garotas, então... Não precisa se forçar a tocar num homem. Só de poder tocar no senpai e fazê-lo se sentir bem, eu já estou satisfeito! – Encerrou com a mais falsa empolgação possível, seu sorriso se alargando de uma forma ridiculamente forçada.

E aquilo obviamente irritou profundamente Kasamatsu, o qual tratou de dar um cascudo no mais novo enquanto sua expressão se tornava aterrorizante pela ira.

–Tire as calças agora! – Ordenou impaciente.

–Senp... 

–Agora! – Foi ainda mais enfático, levando suas duas mãos ao cinto de Kise, desfazendo-o apressadamente, junto ao botão e ao zíper. Mas antes que concluísse seu intento, a mão de Kise contra a sua, silenciosamente, o impediu. O mais velho encarou o modelo, cujos os olhos trêmulos quase não reconhecera.

–Você não vai sentir nojo, senpai? – O ala perguntou apreensivo. Sabia que muitos homens achariam aquilo tudo repugnante.

–Se eu sentisse nojo, não teria te beijado em primeiro lugar, seu imbecil. – Comentou baixo, quase fazendo bico. Olhou mais uma vez nas íris âmbar, compreendendo que talvez sua resposta fosse insuficiente – Nem me masturbaria vendo as suas fotos, então... – Completou. Sua face corada e envergonhada demais para olhar para Kise.

Aparentemente aquela última frase era tudo que Kise precisava ouvir, ao ponto que seu membro, que há pouco se encontrava apenas parcialmente ereto, provavelmente dolorido pelo tempo de excitação sem qualquer alívio, não tardou a voltar ao estado anterior, impondo-se firme contra suas roupas. Se o louro ainda detinha qualquer resquício de pudor ou vergonha, perdera-o naquele momento. Antes de qualquer coisa, tirou a camisa e as calças, exibindo a perfeição alva de suas formas ante o contraste com a cueca preta.

Kasamatsu engoliu em seco, perguntando-se como alguém poderia ser tão bonito, chegando a sentir vergonha de si mesmo.

Não importava por qual ângulo olhasse, achava-se terrivelmente feio se comparado ao modelo. E como sua mente trabalhava rápido, logo se perguntou o que as fãs de Kise pensariam se soubessem do relacionamento deles. Como alguém tão normal e sem graça poderia chamar aquela beleza suprema de ‘sua’?

Aqueles pensamentos infelizes, todavia, logo foram espantados pelas mãos de Kise que agora sensualmente passeavam pela própria barriga, descendo aos poucos, seus longos e finos dedos aventurando-se por dentro da última peça de roupa que o cobria.

Aquele maldito exibido definitivamente sabia ser sensual, pensou enquanto prendia a respiração em pura antecipação. E talvez por tamanha antecipação o mais velho não resistiu mais e levou suas mãos àquela pequena peça de roupa, descobrindo enfim os últimos pedaços e pele e carne.

“Ele é loiro até aqui?” Observou enquanto sua mão um tanto trêmula tocava os macios pelos pubianos cuidadosamente aparados, indo até o pênis do mais novo. “E é bem maior que eu...” Pensou um tanto contrariado enquanto seus dedos finalmente chegaram ao seu destino.

Um tanto inseguro, o moreno pegou com as duas mãos aquele membro totalmente inchado pela excitação à qual fora exposto. Muito cuidadoso, o mais velho começou a masturbá-lo bem lentamente, apenas para se surpreender com o fato de que ele ainda tinha o que crescer.

Kise soltou um gemido angustiado ante aquele toque tão superficial, deixando claro para seu capitão que tinha urgência. Kasamatsu, reconhecendo aquilo, respirou fundo a fim de conseguir coragem. Aproximou o rosto e fechou os olhos, envergonhado demais para encarar o membro do loiro de frente.

Tentando imitar o que fora feito consigo, o moreno começou com tímidas lambidas pela glande, sentido o gosto um tanto salgado e estranho. Para ser sincero, já havia se imaginado fazendo aquilo com o loiro algumas vezes, mas a realidade parecia ser muito diferente e quase aterrorizante.

Kasamatsu respirou fundo e abriu os olhos, tentando ter certeza do que fazia. Espiou rapidamente a face do seu amante: Kise estava muito corado e sua expressão parecia um tanto sofrida. O capitão suspirou e por fim abocanhou com cuidado tudo que conseguiu daquele volume.

O modelo soltou mais um gemidinho, surpreso e satisfeito. Aquilo foi compreendido como um estímulo pelo veterano que agora fechava os olhos e se empenhava em fazer com que o outro sentisse mais prazer. A despeito da inexperiência, não lhe faltava vontade e instinto. Sempre fora uma pessoa esforçada e dedicada, afinal. Mesmo que não conseguisse colocar todo o membro de Kise em sua boca, lambia com vigor toda a extensão de Kise para então dar especial atenção à glande, envolvendo-a com seus lábios e provocando-a com sua língua. Ainda fazia questão de compensar o restante do membro de Kise com o movimento firme de suas mãos, que o masturbavam continuamente.

Sua técnica poderia ser considerada um pouco rude e amadora, talvez até voraz demais. Era como se ele estivesse desesperado para fazer Kise gozar logo. Para o loiro chegava a doer um pouquinho, mas era exatamente daquele jeito que ele gostava: intenso. Tanto era que em pouco mais de dois minutos a voz desavergonhada do ala já ecoava por seu quarto.

O loiro sentia rapidamente o prazer se espalhar pelo seu corpo, impondo alguns espasmos contra seus quadris. Aquilo era muito bom, mas o modelo queria ainda mais. No auge se sua excitação, o bom-senso era totalmente tolhido de participação em sua mente de modo que nada pôde impedir a voz falha e entrecortada do louro proferir o pedido:

–Senpai... Use seus pés...

Assustado, o moreno parou imediatamente o que fazia com a boca, erguendo seu rosto para encarar Kise e ter certeza que seus ouvidos não estavam lhe pregando peças.

O que viu, todavia, apenas o deixou ainda mais incrédulo: o mais novo detinha as maçãs do rosto incrivelmente coradas, a expressão perdida em deleite e os olhos semicerrados, de onde algumas lágrimas de pura necessidade pareciam prestes a cair.

Notando que estava sendo observado, Kise abriu seus lábios apenas um pouco, umedecendo-os com a língua em um gesto exageradamente sensual, para então praticamente implorar:

–Por favor, senpai, pise em mim.

–É sério isso, Kise?

O louro apenas acenou. Sua face agora totalmente vermelha e seus olhos dispersos demonstravam que ele provavelmente sentia alguma vergonha em fazer aquele pedido. Mas o arfar profundo e o movimento involuntário de seus quadris atribuíam àquela situação um caráter de urgência e necessidade contra o qual pudor algum poderia se impor.

Era impossível negar qualquer coisa a um pedido daqueles.

Um tanto perdido, o mais velho se sentou direito na cama, encarando a ereção de Kise. Olhou para o próprio pé direito, incerto se era realmente aquilo que o calouro queria. Tomando coragem, ele levou cuidadosamente seu pé, até que este encontrasse o volume pulsante que clamava por alívio.

–Assim? - Perguntou, ainda tendo dificuldades para compreender o que se passava. Definitivamente aquela situação nunca fora antecipada pelas variadas fantasias que já tivera com o louro, e por mais que tentasse, não conseguiu imaginar que tipo de atrativo um pé masculino e pouco delicado como o seu teria.

–Hum... – O louro gemeu profundamente com o contato da sola do pé contra seu pênis. – Um pouco mais forte... Ah! – Soltou um pequeno grito quando o calcanhar do mais velho pressionou seus testículos. – Ah! Sim...! Isso! – Gemia forte à medida que Kasamatsu movia seu pé, impondo mais força, quase esmagando seu membro contra seu abdômen.

O capitão não estava acreditando naquilo. Era surreal demais para ser verdade, mas Kise parecia estar sentindo aquilo tão intensamente que tudo que ele podia fazer era se empenhar e fazer o louro se sentir ainda melhor. Com esse intento que o mais velho se afastou um pouco, apenas para poder juntar seu pé esquerdo àquela ‘brincadeira’.

Com os dois pés, achou mais fácil manipular o pênis do modelo. Por vezes escorregava-os pela mistura de saliva e gozo que havia deixado ali, acariciando-o com cuidado. Mas pelos gemidos que escutava, Kise parecia gostar mais quando seu membro era apertado, e por isso o baixinho logo se empenhou em ‘maltratar’ a glande do modelo, esfregando ali seus dedos e a ponta dos pés.

O louro respondeu imediatamente àquele estímulo, gemendo ainda mais alto enquanto seus quadris tremiam. Uma sensação doce e entorpecente tomava seu corpo de maneira devastadora, mas ainda assim o louro lutou bravamente contra a urgência de fechar os olhos e apenas se entregar ao deleite. Ele fez questão de manter os olhos dourados firmes na cena daqueles pés sendo totalmente melados por sua própria semente enquanto um baixo e longo gemido rouco deixava sua garganta, assemelhando-se ao ronronar de um grande felino.

Se o veterano ainda não estava conseguindo lidar muito bem com a situação do louro gozar nos seus pés, sentiu que sua consciência havia abandonado quando Kise se adiantou e agarrou seus tornozelos, puxando-os desesperadamente. O que se deu a seguir jamais poderia ser explicado, sequer descrito de maneira minimamente racional: Kise arfava, gemia e lambia os pés de Kasamatsu ao mesmo tempo, aparentemente perdido no prazer que sentia.

O moreno permaneceu imóvel, seus olhos arregalados testemunhando a língua do modelo percorrendo cada pedaço dos seus pés, limpando cada gota do próprio gozo enquanto intercalava às lambidas beijos e suaves mordidas. Apenas após passar sua língua atrevida pelos dedos do capitão e os sugá-los um pouco que o louro deu-se por satisfeito, puxando fundo a respiração a fim de tentar se acalmar.

Foi apenas então que ele se dignou a encarar a expressão chocada e incrédula do seu capitão, parecendo enfim dar-se conta do que havia feito. Se já não estivesse corado por sua excitação, certamente coraria naquele momento por sua vergonha. O louro, desesperado, já ia pensando em como pediria desculpas ao mais velho, mas quando ele baixou os olhos, notou algo que o fez perder totalmente o foco:

–Senpai... Você tá duro de novo? – Aquela constatação surpreendeu o próprio veterano, o qual precisou olhar o próprio baixo-ventre para aceitar que aquilo estava acontecendo.

Seria ele um pervertido também? Certamente.

–Culpa sua, com esses seus fetiches estranhos! – Respondeu em uma mistura de desespero e irritação enquanto seu pé direito encontrava com violência a face do louro.

Só que em vez de fingir o choro como sempre fazia, o modelo deu um riso aliviado, desviando quando estava prestes a receber mais um pisão.

–Desculpa, senpai. – Disse com um sorriso no rosto, segurando o pé que há pouco o atacava. – Eu não queria ter te pedido aquilo, mas para ser sincero, eu sempre quis sentir os seus pés. Eu sempre preferia quando você me chutava, do que quando me dava cascudos. – Confessou enquanto novamente beijava o pé do seu veterano.

–... – O moreno não conseguiu falar nada. Sabia que Kise podia ser um cara estranho, mas gostar de ser chutado? Aquilo definitivamente passava de qualquer limite aceitável.

Ainda com um sorriso estampado no rosto, o louro deu mais um beijo naquele pé e em seguida um no tornozelo, subindo depois pelas panturrilhas musculosas até seus lábios chegarem às coxas definidas de seu veterano, mordendo aquela carne firme e alva.

-Você quer mais, senpai? – Perguntou em dado momento, enquanto sua língua passava pela virilha do mais velho. Tudo que o mais velho conseguiu fazer foi tremer pelo arrepio que sentira. – Se você quiser a gente vai até o final.

“Até o final.”

Aquela proposta havia acabado de plantar mais uma vez a insegurança no coração virginal de Kasamatsu. Ele engoliu seco e tratou de desviar seu olhar. Definitivamente não tinha certeza se estava pronto. Enquanto o nervosismo tomava conta de todos seus músculos, o sangue parecia ferver em seu rosto.

Mas como se adivinhasse o que estava passando pela mente do mais velho, Kise tentou tranquilizá-lo enquanto suas orbes douradas encaravam intensamente o menor:

–Se você quiser ir até o final, eu serei o passivo, senpai. Então... Você quer me comer...?

Ante aquela pergunta devassa, Kasamatsu sentiu como se a cama sumisse, o ar sumisse, o seu sangue e tudo mais no universo sumisse.

Será que aquela era a realidade? Será que ele estava escutando direito? Será que seus ouvidos não haviam sido enganados por suas fantasias secretas? Então seus olhos também haviam sido enganados ao ver aqueles róseos lábios molhados e melados fazendo-lhe aquele convite pervertido enquanto a expressão lânguida daquele loiro emanava luxúria?

Sua garganta seca impossibilitava a resposta, assim como o estado de euforia e confusão mental em que se encontrava. Era como se as palavras atrevidas do mais novo ecoassem por sua cabeça, tornando-se ainda mais provocantes a cada reverberação. O capitão foi trazido de volta à realidade apenas quando o loiro, angustiado e temeroso pela demora, desviou os próprios olhos.

–Acho que fui longe demais... Desculpe, senpai... – Disse baixo e envergonhado, pensando se sua afobação e franqueza não acabaram por fazer com que seu amado pensasse mal de si.

Mas foi quando Kise fez menção de mover-se de cima dele que o menor conseguiu reagir enfim. Tomado por uma recém-descoberta coragem, o baixinho respondeu em um tímido sussurro...

–É claro que eu quero, idiota... – Sua vergonha era evidenciada pelas bochechas ainda mais coradas do que antes, e pelos olhos que se desviaram no segundo seguinte. – Mas eu nunca fiz isso antes... – Se fosse possível, coraria ainda mais com a vergonha de admitir para seu calouro que ainda era virgem, por isso logo se corrigiu, tentando atenuar. –... com um homem, então...

O loiro sorriu e fechou seus olhos enquanto se debruçava sobre o mais velho a fim de iniciar um novo beijo, tenro e apaixonado. Enquanto apoiava parcialmente seu peso sobre um dos braços, a mão livre buscava a ereção do veterano, acariciando-a lentamente enquanto se beijavam.

Mas o capitão obviamente continuava nervoso, sua cabeça estava sendo invadida por mil pensamentos. Lembrou-se imediatamente das coisas que havia pesquisado na internet e logo se sentiu muito angustiado, sem saber como lidar ou falar. Vendo que não teria outro jeito, o baixinho interrompeu o beijo, sendo encarado com incompreensão pelo modelo.

–Você quer... err... – Procurou desesperadamente por uma palavra apropriada para aquela situação delicada. – ...hum, tomar um banho antes?

–Não se preocupe senpai, eu já fiz a chuca! – O louro disse alegremente, sem imaginar que aquilo resultaria em um forte cascudo raivoso contra sua cabeça. – AI, SENPAI! O QUE EU FIZ DESSA VEZ? – Perguntou em seu típico escândalo choroso.

–Você veio para cá planejando fazer essas coisas?!?! – Inquiriu nervoso, sem sequer compreender porque se irritara tanto com o fato. Aquilo era um bom sinal, não? Era sinal de que Kise realmente queria fazer aquilo com ele, não?

–A gente nunca sabe quando vai ter uma chance, então... Não custa sonhar... – O louro respondeu com um sorriso sereno, o qual logo foi imitado por Kasamatsu.

O baixinho estava realmente feliz de saber que não era o único que esperava ansiosamente por aquele momento, e contente puxou o loiro para um novo beijo. Mas logo outro ‘problema técnico’ lhe ocorreu:

–Eu não tenho lubrificante, Kise.

Ao escutar aquilo, o louro apenas lhe direcionou um sorriso sacana e foi para cima dele, posicionando seus joelhos nas laterais do tronco do mais velho e o empurrando levemente, de modo que ele voltasse a se deitar na cama. Uma vez que Kasamatsu estava sob seu julgo, Kise se encaixou sobre ele de modo que o próprio membro parcialmente ereto fosse pressionado contra a barriga perfeitamente definida do capitão. Aquele contato fez com que crescesse a ereção que já tomava conta do baixo ventre de Kasamatsu. Era como se correntes elétricas amortecessem suas pernas, e como se não bastasse, logo o baixinho sentiu as nádegas firmes e os macios testículos de Kise encontrando-se ao seu membro, provocando-lhe ainda mais excitação.

Kise, da mesma maneira, parecia sentir prazer com aquele mero contato, mas certamente desejava ainda mais. Encaixando-se melhor, ele se moveu um pouco, literalmente esfregando-se contra o falo de seu amante. Kasamatsu mordeu os lábios, perguntando-se mentalmente o quão sexy aquele loiro ainda poderia de mostrar, o quanto mais ele poderia provoca-lo.

Como se tivesse escutado aquela pergunta mental, o ala tratou de pegar as mãos de Kasamatsu entre as suas, direcionando-as às próprias nádegas e começando mais um beijo profundo.

Aquele incentivo bastou para que o capitão realizasse um antigo desejo seu: apertou com vontade aquele bumbum arrebitado esculpido pelos anos de basquete. Kise aparentemente gostou daquela ação, pois gemeu baixo contra a boca do capitão, incentivando-o a continuar. Por mais que Kasamatsu temesse deixar marcas na perfeição alva, não resistiu e permitiu que seus dedos se afundassem um pouco mais naquela carne firme. Kise arfou baixinho, mordendo o lábio inferior do mais velho para então separar suas bocas, as quais se encontravam agora vermelhas e levemente inchadas.

O modelo passou sua língua pelos lábios enquanto encarava o mais baixo de forma intensa. Tirou uma das mãos que apertavam suas nádegas e a levou até a própria boca. Ostentando um olhar provocante, o modelo envolveu dois dos dedos do capitão com seus lábios, da mesma maneira lânguida que havia feito com o membro dele, observando atentamente como a face diante de si expressava uma deliciosa mistura de prazer e vergonha.

Era como se a visão da língua do loiro percorrendo seus dedos para então selá-los em sua boca tivesse hipnotizado o mais velho. Aquela era uma cena linda e perturbadora, daquelas que nem seus sonhos ou fantasias mais ousadas seriam capazes de supor. Como que não bastasse, o membro de Kise pulsava contra seu abdômen toda vez que o loiro roçava a própria entrada contra seu pênis.

Quando o louro achou que os dedos de Kasamatsu estavam molhados o suficiente, acima de tudo que o moreno estava excitado o suficiente, tirou-os de sua boca. Passou mais uma vez a língua pelos lábios vermelhos e disse em meio a uns suspiros de ansiedade:

-Kasamatsu-senpai... – Em seu olhar febril, era como se Kise dissesse em palavras como o menor deveria proceder. Seguindo a seus instintos e desejos, Kasamatsu obedeceu.

Levou seus dedos à entrada o louro, acariciando-a em uma desajeitada mistura de cuidado e inexperiência. Quando o moreno tentou forçar seu dedo médio, Kise soltou um fraco gemidinho. Diferentemente do mais baixo, o ala não tinha maiores pudores por sua voz e por isso esta soou novamente tão lânguida quanto possível em um suspiro baixo e arrastado, absolutamente delicioso de se ouvir, quando o dedo do moreno o adentrou.

Tendo um incentivo tão enfático, o capitão conseguiu a coragem que precisava de seguir adiante e forçar um segundo dedo. Mas o processo se mostrara um pouco mais difícil do que o pequeno fantasiara. Pelo medo de machucar seu amado, ele não empenhava a força suficiente para vencer a resistência do corpo dele. Percebendo a tensão do menor, o modelo tentou tranquiliza-lo.

–Está tudo bem, senpai. Não está doendo.

Kasamatsu suspirou frustrado, incerto se conseguiria. E em meio a sua frustração, uma decisão foi tomada: com um movimento repentino, mas cuidadoso, tirou Kise de seu colo e o fez ficar de quatro na cama, indo para trás dele em seguida.

Apesar do susto inicial, o loiro aceitou alegremente aquela posição, sentindo que o veterano devorava seu corpo com os olhos naquele momento. E era fato: Kasamatsu observava encantado àquelas costas musculosas, aquelas coxas definidas e aquele bumbum arrebitado e belamente ornado pelas marcas vermelhas de seus dedos. Não deixou de observar também a entradinha rosada de Kise. Aquela seria a chance de realizar mais uma fantasia sua e com isso em mente o veterano acariciou com sua língua aquele recanto secreto.

O louro tomou um susto, como se o toque que é úmido tivesse lhe causado um choque elétrico. Definitivamente não esperava que o capitão tomasse uma iniciativa daquelas, mas já que o fizera, tudo que podia fazer era transmitir sua aprovação através de um gemido e do nome que mais uma vez escapava por seus lábios:

-Huum... Kasamatsu-senpai... – O mais novo novamente chamava por si repleto de desejo e antecipação enquanto aquela língua quente percorria sua maior intimidade, causando-lhe deliciosos arrepios. – Ah... – Gemeu em seguida, recebendo uma lambida mais vigorosa.

Enquanto Kasamatsu forçava sua língua naquele lugar, suas mãos se direcionaram ao pênis de Kise, começando a masturbá-lo, para o desespero do louro que já se tremia de tanto prazer. Não demorou muito até o mais jovem, totalmente tomado pela excitação, clamasse:

-Ah! Senpai...! Eu não aguento mais! Eu tenho camisinha, posso pegar?

O moreno parou o que fazia, perguntando-se se seria suficiente. Pensou em tentar colocar seus dedos novamente, mas a voz de Kise soara-lhe desesperada e imperativa demais. E como a própria excitação já se apresentava dolorida e ansiosa, resolveu atender ao clamor que lhe era feito.

Tão logo se afastou, o louro procurou desesperadamente por sua carteira no bolso das calças que estavam jogadas no chão. Achando, tirou de dentro o preservativo e o entregou para Kasamatsu, cujas mãos estavam trêmulas de ansiedade.

Era a hora, o veterano pensou enquanto abria a embalagem. Finalmente perderia sua virgindade com o garoto mais belo e precioso do mundo. Sua boca estava seca diante daquela perspectiva, e ele até precisou da ajuda de Kise para colocar a proteção, de tão nervoso que estava.

Os dois trocaram mais um beijo afoito antes do loiro voltar para a posição à qual se encontrava antes: de quatro e muito disposto a receber Kasamatsu.

O modelo era bem mais alto que seu senpai, mas como o modelo mantinha as pernas um tanto afastadas, o veterano conseguiu se posicionar perfeitamente ante a entrada do mais novo, forçando-se contra ela lentamente, aliviado com o fato de que a camisinha tinha pelo menos um pouco de lubrificante em si.

Kasamatsu não era grande, mas era consideravelmente grosso, e aquilo dificultava a penetração. Obviamente aquele lugar não o aceitaria com facilidade e o capitão chegou a pensar que seria impossível tão logo escutou o primeiro gemido dolorido de Kise. Tentou um pouco mais, e o novo gemido do ala o teria feito desistir se não fosse por este ter sido acompanhado por um movimento do próprio loiro que então movia seus quadris na direção de Kasamatsu, ansioso para tê-lo em si.

Aquele gesto certamente fora um incentivo para o mais velho, o qual finalmente impunha a pressão necessária para que a barreira natural de Kise cedesse à presença de seu membro. Suspirou um pouco nervoso, notando que havia enfim conseguido entrar um pouco. Aquilo era bem mais complicado do que havia imaginado, até um tanto dolorido para si próprio devido aquele lugar ser tão apertado. Mas Kasamatsu respirou fundo e com um novo incentivo dos quadris do louro, forçou-se um pouco mais, quase não acreditando que estava conseguindo de fato adentrar aquele corpo deliciosamente quente. Como se não bastasse a situação por si só, ainda teve a visão da face corada e aparentemente feliz de Kise, que o olhava por cima do próprio ombro.

–Senpai... – Ele sussurrou, a voz totalmente tomada por luxuria, gemendo ante um espasmo involuntário do próprio corpo, o qual pôde ser sentido por Kasamatsu também.

Era como se Kise o apartasse e o chamasse ainda mais para si, tirando do capitão o escasso autocontrole que ainda detinha.

A fim de dispersar um pouco a excitação e ansiedade, o mais velho apertou um pouco mais seus dedos contra os quadris brancos e magros do modelo na tentativa de conter a urgência que sentia de estocar aquele delicioso recanto de seu amado. Aquela ação, todavia, fizera com que o loiro gemesse novamente e clamasse silenciosamente por si, empurrando-se ainda mais contra seu membro.

Kasamatsu sorriu. Se era o que Kise queria, ele o teria, pensou antes de finalmente começar a se mover. Tão logo deu a primeira estocada, quase não acreditou na sensação que o tomava. Era semelhante ao que sentira contra a boca de Kise, mas ao mesmo tempo, totalmente diferente. Era...

...especial.

Estar junto ao seu amante, seus corpos unidos em sentimentos e em prazer. Aquilo só poderia ser descrito como ‘especial’. Não apenas pelo fato daquela ser sua primeira vez, mas, sobretudo, pelo fato de ser Kise ali, debaixo de si, gemendo, entregando-se e recebendo-o.

Em meio àquela emoção, o moreno tratou de buscar um beijo do louro, mas a diferença de tamanho deles se mostrou um problema naquele momento. Ele não alcançaria o rosto de Kise e aquilo fez com que o baixinho se sentisse ligeiramente frustrado. Incomodado, ele rapidamente cessou seus movimentos e saiu de dentro de seu amante.

–Senpa...? – O mais novo perguntou sem entender porque haviam parado, mas antes que pudesse terminar sua fala, seu corpo foi mais uma vez virado, suas costas jogadas contra o colchão macio e suas pernas rapidamente separadas e erguidas. Em questão de segundos o veterano já estava mais uma vez fundo dentro de si e Kise gemera alto numa mistura de prazer e dor.

Dando-se conta de que estava sendo bruto, o moreno ficou sem se mover, encarando repleto de culpa a expressão sofrida do louro.

–Desculpe... – Pediu baixinho, debruçando-se vagarosamente sobre seu amado, com todo cuidado possível. – Não queria te machucar.

–Tudo bem... – O mais novo respondeu com um sorriso, sua face encantadoramente corada. – Eu só me assustei. –Disse enquanto seus braços envolviam o pescoço do moreno, puxando-o para um beijo. – Pode continuar... –Sussurrou antes de suas bocas se tocarem repletas de candura.

O mais velho atendeu ao pedido, movendo-se vagarosamente, apenas querendo sentir o calor de Kise enquanto suas línguas se acariciavam. Poderia ficar daquele jeito para sempre, pensou. Poderia morrer naquele momento que seria o morto mais feliz do mundo.

Eles ficaram um bom tempo apenas se beijando ternamente, seus corpos se movendo lenta e suavemente. Mas a verdade era que além dos belos sentimentos, o desejo e a excitação também habitavam o coração de ambos. Não demorou muito até que aquele beijo se tornasse afoito e intenso. Em questão de segundos a língua habilidosa de Kise já passava pelos lábios do mais velho de forma sensual, provocando-os para então invadi-los e mordê-los, fazendo com que os movimentos de Kasamatsu se apressassem.

A despeito da temperatura amena, seus corpos se encontravam repletos de suor e esse fato aparentemente aumentava ainda mais o calor entre eles. O espelho da cama batia constantemente contra a parede criando uma melodia estranhamente harmoniosa com o barulho das molas do colchão e o som de seus gemidos em uníssono abafados pelo beijo. Mas ainda assim, ambos desejavam mais.

E foi quando as longas pernas do modelo envolveram o tronco musculoso do mais velho, puxando-o mais para si, forçando o encontro de seu próprio membro pulsante contra o abdômen perfeitamente definido... Foi nesse momento que o moreno soube que seu controle estava perto do fim.

Suas bocas que até então gemiam e suspiravam juntas, beijando-se, sugando-se e mordendo-se em necessidade, separaram-se enfim, libertando o arfar prazeroso de ambos enquanto seus olhos se consumiam. O negro contra o dourado, ambos intensos, apaixonados e luxuriosos.

E ambos se fecharam no mesmo instante, entregues aos espasmos compassados e intensos que faziam com que seus corpos se chocassem em uma força absurdamente deliciosa. Bastaram três movimentos particularmente violentos de Kasamatsu para que o arfar de Kise se transformasse em um gemido longo e intenso enquanto um jato quente melava a barriga dos dois. Mais duas estocadas profundas e era a vez da garganta do moreno liberar um gemido semelhante enquanto sua semente era depositada no interior de seu amado.

Kasamatsu ainda deu mais duas estocadas, terminando de preencher o preservativo, para então sair de dentro de Kise e quase desabar em cima dele. Sentia-se maravilhado e exausto ao mesmo tempo e era difícil demais respirar ou pensar naquela situação. Reunindo o máximo de forças que podia, o mais velho se jogou para o lado do mais novo, tentando achar lugar para si naquela pequena cama de solteiro enquanto se concentrava para tirar a camisinha sem fazer mais sujeira do que já haviam feito.

Aguardando preguiçosamente, o louro estendeu seu braço para que o mais velho pudesse se deitar abraçado a ele. O moreno sorriu e aceitou, descansando sua cabeça no ombro do mais novo enquanto suas pernas se atracavam com as de Kise, grudando seus corpos melados de suor e algo mais. Os dois suspiraram e esperaram pacientemente suas respirações se normalizarem. Seus sentidos ainda dormentes tomados pelo cansaço.

Alguns minutos se passaram em um silêncio gostoso e confortável, no qual tudo que podiam ouvir e sentir eram as batidas de seus corações. Estavam os dois com sono, mas a responsabilidade do capitão por fim falou mais alto:

–Kise... – Chamou serenamente, sentando-se na cama enquanto seus dedos arrumavam os cabelos do mais novo, os quais haviam grudado em sua testa graças ao suor.

–Humm...? – Respondeu sem se dar ao trabalho de abrir os olhos.

–Você ainda tem que estudar.

–Mas eu estou com sono, senpai... – Resmungou manhoso, virando-se de bruços – Deixa eu dormir um pouquinho.

–Não pode! Sua prova é amanhã!

–Mas eu tô cansado...

–Eu também, mas eu vou fazer café pra gente, então levanta. – Insistiu, puxando de leve a orelha do mais novo.

–Você vai me dar banho antes, senpai? – Perguntou manhoso, finalmente abrindo os olhos e observando o veterano.

–Por que eu faria isso?

–Porque você me sujou todinho, ó. – Comentou passando a mão pela própria barriga, onde por duas vezes seu sêmen havia escorrido.

–Foi você que se sujou! Esse gozo é seu! – Disse desesperado de vergonha, dando um cascudo no louro.

–Ai, senpai! Mas foi você que fez isso comigo! Responsabilize-se!

O mais velho suspirou.

–Certo, eu também estou todo sujo. – Deu o braço a torcer enquanto encarava os resquícios do prazer de Kise em sua barriga. – Vamos. – Chamou, já se levantando da cama.

–Me carrega, senpai?

–Eu te arrasto, se você não vier logo!

***

–Senpai...

–Hum...? – Perguntou, seus olhos ainda fechados enquanto seus músculos relaxavam sob o efeito da água quente.

–Não tem risco dos seus pais chegarem?

–Não, eles foram visitar minha avó em outra cidade, voltam só amanhã.

–Hum... – O louro suspirou um tanto aliviado, tentando relaxar também, mas aparentemente sua cabeça estava cheia demais, impedindo que conseguisse. – Senpai...

–Hum...?

–Essa banheira é pequena demais para nós dois... – Observou enquanto encarava os próprios joelhos que ficavam para fora da água devido à flexão das suas pernas.

–Quer que eu saia para te dar mais espaço? – Ofereceu sorrindo, sabendo que o louro recusaria.

–Não! – Fez bico, um tanto chateado. Ficou mais alguns segundos em silêncio e então chamou novamente o mais velho. – Senpai...

–O que é agora?

–Mais cedo, você estava com medo de ser passivo, é?

–E não era para ter medo? – Perguntou, ainda se sentindo desconfortável em conversar sobre aquele assunto. – Sem falar que eu não tinha feito a ‘chuca’. – Concluiu rindo um pouco em seguida, pensando no quão ridícula fora a situação.

–Mas você nunca vai querer experimentar?

–Eu não sei... Quem sabe um dia... Eu tinha lido que doía muito, mas você pareceu lidar bem... Eu também estava com medo de te machucar, mas... – Parou de falar, notando que suas próximas palavras certamente não soariam bem.

Dizer o louro aparentemente tinha bastante experiência no assunto certamente deixaria o clima desagradável, mas a verdade era que aquele fato estava martelando a cabeça de Kasamatsu desde o princípio.

O fato era que a facilidade que o modelo tinha para lidar com tudo aquilo fazia com que os ciúmes pungentes do mais velho logo se materializassem em teorias e perguntas. Quem teria sido o primeiro de Kise? Com quantos homens ele teria tido relações antes? Aquelas questões faziam com que o capitão se sentisse muito mal. Era como se estivesse no fundo querendo julgar Kise por sua vida sexual pregressa. E ele definitivamente não queria fazer isso.

Queria poder dizer que não se importava com o passado do louro, mas se antes sua insegurança virginal gritava que ele jamais seria um bom amante, agora sua mente era invadida com o angustiante pensamento do modelo se entregando a mais alguém da mesma maneira que se entregara a si.

Aquela tortura mental só foi interrompida quando o ala mais uma vez o chamou:

–Senpai...

–Sim...? –Respondeu agora mais doce, a culpa pesando em seu peito enquanto seus braços envolviam o tronco de Kise, o qual se encontrava sentado entre suas pernas na banheira, as costas coladas ao peito do veterano enquanto sua cabeça descansava no ombro esquerdo dele.

–Você gosta de meninas peitudas?

–Tá, que merda de pergunta é essa? – O mais velho quase rosnou, finalmente irritado.

–É que o Moriyama-senpai comentou comigo que até o ano passado você tinha uma namorada.

–Ah... – Suspirou, pensando na bronca que daria em Moriyama no dia seguinte por ficar fofocando com os kouhais. – É verdade. Mas o que tem?

–Ele disse que ela era do primeiro ano, era uma cdf, tinha cabelos compridos, usava óculos, media 1,52m de altura, pesava 46kg e que ainda assim o sutiã dela era tamanho D.

A expressão do veterano se desfez em uma assustadora careta de espanto, a qual infelizmente não pode ser vista pelo mais novo.

–Como você decora isso, mas não decora os assuntos de matemática?

–É que ela parece ser meu total oposto, sem falar que é uma garota. – Comentou triste, suspirando também.

–E isso estava te incomodando?

–Sim... Eu pensei que se esse era o tipo de garota que o senpai gostava, definitivamente não ia querer nada com um cara grande, sem peito, sem óculos, sem cabelos e longos e que não consegue aprender matemática.

-I-diota... Eu gosto de você, mesmo você sendo imbecil.

O ala sorriu ao escutar aquilo, feliz. Sabia que aquela era forma mais ‘carinhosa’ que o mais velho tinha de declarar seus sentimentos. Mas ainda havia questões demais pipocando na sua mente.

–Por quanto tempo vocês namoraram?

–Hum... Uns oito meses, acho.

–E por que se separaram?

–Ela teve que se mudar com a família para a Inglaterra. Ainda tentamos manter o relacionamento pela internet, mas não deu certo.

–Entendi... – O ala comentou, ficando algum tempo em silêncio para ponderar sobre o assunto. – Senpai...

–Hum...?

–Sexo com mulher é melhor do que com homem?

–Como eu vou saber?

–Ué, você não fez com a sua namorada?

–... – O mais velho se calou, a face terrivelmente corada por se dar conta que tinha acabado de entregar mais um segredo seu.

–Sério??? – Perguntou incrédulo e animado, virando-se para Kasamatsu, tendo no rubor dele a confirmação. – Eu fui o seu primeiro?

Tudo que o moreno conseguiu fazer foi corar ainda mais e Kise aparentemente se apiedou da vergonha do veterano, voltando a sua posição inicial, comentando baixinho:

–Desculpa, não queria te constranger. Mas eu fiquei muito feliz, senpai.

–E você? – O mais velho perguntou baixo e irritado depois de algum tempo daquele silêncio opressivo e imponente, suas mãos tensas apertando as bordas da banheira até que as pontas de seus dedos ficassem brancas pela pressão exercida.

Estava realmente nervoso.

–O quê?

–Você fez sexo com outros caras antes, né? – Pôs para fora enfim a questão que estava louca para esmagar seu peito.

–Uhum...

–Posso perguntar quantos?

–Dois.

–Foram seus namorados?

–Hum... Acho que pode-se dizer que sim. Não exatamente namorados, mas algo assim.

–Entendo... – Comentou ainda angustiado.

–Isso estava te incomodando, senpai?

–Sim...

–Por quê?

–Eu me pergunto se é bom fazer sexo com alguém inexperiente, quando já se tem prática.

–Foi ótimo. Foi especial. Eu adorei tudo, cada detalhe. Para mim não poderia ter sido mais perfeito, senpai. –Respondeu docemente, feliz em saber que o mais velho se importava com aqueles detalhes. – E para você?

–Para mim também... – Respondeu num sussurro envergonhado enquanto seus braços mais uma vez envolviam o tronco de Kise em um abraço aliviado.

–Senpai?

–Sim?

–Você vai ser meu namorado?

–Se você quiser... –Respondeu baixo, feliz por Kise não poder ver o quão corada estava a sua face.

–Eu quero! –Respondeu feliz, aconchegando-se melhor entre as pernas do mais velho. –Ah, sempai...?

–Hum?

–Se eu te desse de presente um salto alto, você pisaria em mim com ele?

**Author's Note:**

> Não era para eu estar nem escrevendo notas finais, de tanto que minhas mãos estão doendo! Essa fanfic foi provavelmente a mais difícil de escrever em toda minha vida, sobretudo esse lemon! Há tempos que eu não detalhava um lemon assim *sentindo-se uma velha pervertida*.  
> Na verdade era para ter mais coisas ainda nele, MAS a dor nas mãos, nas costas e na cabeça não permitiu. Enfim, esse é o meu ‘pedido de desculpas’ para a Victoria Lopes, porque a primeira fic que eu fiz deles para ela saiu sem lemon.   
> Victoria, sabia que antes daquela sua lista de pedido, esse ship nem passava pela minha cabeça? Eu li e pensei ‘mas que porra de casal mais estranho e sem graça, o Kasamatsu nem é bonito’. Que fútil da minha parte! Foi só eu reparar melhor neles que eles logo se tornaram meu segundo OTP do anime, perdendo apenas para o trio AominexKagamixKuroko. Enfim, espero que tenhas gostado da fanfic.   
> E por fim, muito obrigada à senhorita Thiara que se disponibilizou para betar essa fanfic! Beijos sua linda, tô com saudades!  
> Então, obrigada aos que leram, e se quiserem me deixar feliz, escrevam um review! Beijinhos, até!  
> *  
> POV senhorita Thiara: Obrigada, você, pela confiança =^;^= Saudades também.


End file.
